


Shades of Cool

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Songfic, whaddup I'm bad at assigning tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Grimmichi one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> These will mostly be based off of songs, because I'm that bitch that has a Grimmichi playlist because I'm in too deep. Most of these will also be smut.
> 
> Who's ready for some good old fashioned CEO Grimmjow?
> 
> Song: Work From Home by Fifth Harmony
> 
> Rating: M

 

" _When are you coming home?"_

" _ **3 hrs"**_

" _You said that 5 hours ago."_

Ichigo was sprawled out on the couch with his phone in his hand, bored and quite frankly fucking sexually frustrated to hell and back. At first, dating Grimmjow had seemed to promise the dream relationship. The man had kept Ichigo fed, fucked, and bought him whatever he wanted; just one of the fine perks of dating a man that just so happened to have so much money he didn't know what to do with it. That was when Grimmjow had been on vacation, though. Now that the blue haired man was back to work, it meant long nights alone for Ichigo, which shouldn't have been too much of a problem considering he could always find something to do in the CEO's (and recently Ichigo's) home. But admittedly, Ichigo's libido wasn't exactly helping the situation. When they had first got together they fucked every single night for a month, something Ichigo was more than happy about. Now it had been two weeks since they last had sex and that wasn't sitting well with him.

Ichigo opened his phone to check and see if Grimmjow had texted him back or not, eyebrows furrowing when he didn't see a new message. He really, really needed Grimmjow to come home. Ichigo didn't like masturbating, not when he had a perfectly good man to take care of him. It was already almost midnight and Grimmjow had originally said that he'd be home by four that day. Ichigo couldn't be _too_ angry, though. He knew that Grimmjow liked staying late to get more work done, and not to mention that he was always being pulled into meetings that he really didn't give a shit about. But still, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little neglected.

He'd have to do something about that.

" _I'm lonely."_

Ichigo sneered at his own text message. Sure, it sounded a little too _I'm a housewife with a husband that never comes home and I own forty vibrators and I have a cat that hates me,_ but it would get his point across nonetheless. Grimmjow may have been a real stuck up asshole, but the man had a weak spot for Ichigo and would most definitely feel at least _some_ type of guilt about not paying attention to him. Or at least he could hope.

Waiting a full five minutes for Grimmjow to reply and not getting so much as a single word from him back, Ichigo knew it was time to change his tactics. Guilt tripping Grimmjow seemed to be a little too difficult, which wasn't surprising in the least. But Ichigo knew what the man's ultimate weak point was, the fact that he hadn't thought of going for that in the first place made him feel a little stupid.

" _If you come home soon I'll let you do whatever you want to me."_

If there was one thing that Grimmjow loved, it was sex. Seduce him and Ichigo could get whatever he wanted and then some. That's how they had gotten together in the first place. Getting into street fights was something Ichigo did on a regular basis, but what he wasn't used to doing was being so angry that he'd lost and ended up kicking a dent into the side of a very nice looking Maserati and getting screamed at by a very pissed off looking blue haired owner. Their bitching had somehow ended with Ichigo pushed against the hood of the car with Grimmjow on top of him, asking if the eighteen year old wanted to come home with him. The rest was history; they had sex and just so happened to not _completely_ hate each other in the morning. Or they did, and that's what kept shit interesting between them.

Ichigo's phone vibrated.

" _ **You're just fucking with me"**_

Ichigo smiled to himself, wishing he could see Grimmjow's face right now. The bastard must've been so damn excited.

" _Any position you want. I won't even complain if you're rough with me."_

Ichigo was anything but whiny... _usually_. Sex was a different story. You could punch him in the face and he wouldn't flinch, but bite him too hard on the neck and he'd throw a temper tantrum. But right now he was willing to do _anything_ Grimmjow wanted if it meant he could get laid. Deciding to do something he never thought he'd ever do, Ichigo got up to go to their bedroom. Opening the nightstand on Grimmjow's side of the bed, he grabbed one of the three items in the drawer; lube. He quickly undressed himself and sat on the bed, grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers up in it. Grabbing his phone in his free hand, Ichigo pushed two fingers inside of himself. His own fingers weren't enough to get him off, but they were still nice considering that he wanted something inside of him so damn bad. Ichigo positioned his phone between his legs and took a picture, immediately sending it to Grimmjow.

Usually Ichigo thought that sending those types of pictures was a little tacky, but he was so horny he couldn't help but forget his distaste for them. While waiting on a reply, Ichigo decided to just go ahead and prep himself just incase Grimmjow _did_ come home. He continued thrusting his fingers in and out of himself, adding a third once he thought he was ready, stretching them while imagining Grimmjow's fingers instead of his own.

Deeming himself thoroughly prepared after what had to of been twenty minutes, Ichigo got back up and slipped his underwear back on, picked up his phone, and headed back to the living room. Once he reached the hallway he heard the front door being unlocked.

When Ichigo turned the corner, he saw Grimmjow walking towards him with a scowl on his face. While the man looked downright livid, Ichigo's eyes scanned down the man's body to see an impressive erection through his pants.

Before Ichigo could so much as say ' _welcome home'_ , Grimmjow shoved him against the wall and covered the teenager's mouth with his own, biting down on his lip to get him to open his mouth. Grimmjow's hands gripped Ichigo's hips, causing him to moan into the kiss at the man's _very much_ missed touch.

Grimmjow shoved Ichigo's underwear down, moving his head so that he could start sucking on the teenager's neck. Ichigo groaned, kicking his underwear off of his ankles.

"Lube?" Grimmjow growled against the teenager's neck, obviously not wanting to waste any time.

Ichigo smirked. "I already took care of it. You got the picture I sent, right?"

Grimmjow stared at him for a second, both very surprised and very turned on. Ichigo usually wasn't all that bold when it came to sex, usually Grimmjow would have to initiate everything. Two weeks without sex was almost worth seeing the teenager be this eager.

"You must want it _so fucking bad_ ," Grimmjow said with a grin playing on his lips.

"What about you?" Ichigo asked, hands coming down to start unbuttoning Grimmjow's pants. He slid them down past the man's hips, exposing what he really wanted.

"Don't worry about what I want," Grimmjow said under his breath, moving his hand down to shove two fingers inside of Ichigo roughly. "What I need you to do is let me know how bad you want my dick inside of you."

Ichigo bit his lip, moaning deep in his throat. He was sensitive from not being touched in a while. Grimmjow curled his fingers inside of him and he tightened around them. "Grimmjow, _fuck_ , just put it in."

Grimmjow smirked, ignoring the demand and instead started thrusting one finger in and out while one stayed firmly pressed against the teenager's prostate. "You really did do a damn good job of getting your tight hole nice and wet for me."

"Stop being a prick and fuck me already." Ichigo figured that Grimmjow was trying to make him angry on purpose considering they always had the best sex when they were mad at each other.

When Grimmjow pulled his fingers out, Ichigo had to stifle the small whine that wanted to come out of his mouth; he was already missing the feeling of having something inside of him. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo up a bit so that he could wrap his legs around the man's waist.

Ichigo grinned and looked down to watch Grimmjow position his cock at his entrance. Grimmjow grabbed him by the jaw with his free hand, forcing the teenager to look at him. Ichigo grabbed onto Grimmjow's shoulder, still staring into icy blue eyes as the man they belonged to pushed forward and started sliding his cock inside of him.

With pleasure tingling up his spine, Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and he pressed his lips against Grimmjow's, shoving his tongue inside of the man's mouth. Once he was completely inside of the teenager, Grimmjow held Ichigo against his hips tightly for a moment before slowly pulling out.

Ichigo gasped lightly, moving his lips away from the kiss. "Fuck, _harder_." That's why Ichigo didn't really enjoy their current position, it was hard for Grimmjow to just pound into him the way he really wanted.

Grimmjow pushed back inside of Ichigo, grinding his hips against his ass. He grabbed onto Ichigo's hips for support and walked them over to the couch and sat down.

"Ride me," Grimmjow said, eyes hooded and soul-piercing, "if you do a good job I'll give it to you nice and hard."

Ichigo shot the man a glare but started situating his thighs at either side of the man's hips anyway. The only thing Grimmjow could think of was how good desperation looked on him. Ichigo wrapped his hand around Grimmjow's cock and pumped it once before lining himself up against it. Taking the man in halfway in, Ichigo couldn't help but moan little sounds of ' _unh'_ and ' _nnn'_ as the feeling of being filled up made his toes curl and his head swim.

Grimmjow took hold of Ichigo's hips, thrusting up all the way in from below and earning and few sounds from the teenager that made his cock drip inside of him. Ichigo lifted his hips and proceeded to start riding the man as hard as he could, a steady rhythm that made his thighs sting each time they connected with Grimmjow's lap.

"Fuck, yeah, that's it Ichigo," Grimmjow groaned, tipping his head back when he felt muscles tighten around his cock. "Just like that, keep it up."

Ichigo buried his head next to Grimmjow's neck, spitting out muffled curses as he worked his hips and the slick, wet sound of their fucking made him impossibly hard. He tighten around the man as much as possible, trying to coax him into switching positions.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hips, stopping the motion. "Get up and bend over for me."

Ichigo gladly did as he was told, letting Grimmjow slip out of him as he stood up on unsteady legs. He walked to the side of the couch, bending over the armrest. When Grimmjow made his way over to him, Ichigo looked over his shoulder at him, eyes pleading for him to continue.

"Hurry up," Ichigo said roughly, his cock spilling more precum.

Grimmjow grinned at him, wanting to make him wait a little more just to see if he would beg, but Grimmjow was far too hard to take the time to do that. He pushed inside of Ichigo all at once, completely forgetting about teasing the teenager as he started up the brutal pace that they both were craving.

" _Shit_ , _fuck_ , _yes_ , don't stop Grimmjow, _fuck_ , don't stop," Ichigo groaned, head hanging low as his hand gripped the armrest hard.

Ichigo went to grab his cock so he could get himself off, but his wrist was caught.

"If you wanna cum so bad you're gonna have to do it on my dick," Grimmjow hissed under his breath, panting as he continued snapping his hips against Ichigo's ass. He angled his hips to hit Ichigo's prostate, knowing that if he wanted to get him to cum just through intercouse that he'd have to focus on that spot.

Ichigo's moaning escalated in pitch and came out closer together along with a few curses thrown in between. He tightened around Grimmjow each time his prostate was touched, a telltale sign that he was close to orgasm.

"There we go," Grimmjow slowed his hips to rub the head of his cock against that bundle of nerves, "you want me to cum inside of you or on your face?"

"Insi _-fuuuuck_ , _inside_."

Grimmjow smirked as a bead of sweat dripped down his jawline. He continued the harsh pace from before, noticing how Ichigo was purposefully tightening around him this time to get the man off faster. And it was definitely working.

When Grimmjow slammed into him and stilled his hips, Ichigo came with a drawn out moan as he felt Grimmjow's semen filling him up. He pushed back against Grimmjow, not wanting him to pull out just yet.

Grimmjow slid in and out of Ichigo a few more times, watching some of his cum drip out his hole. Ichigo groaned quietly a few times, his orgasm still lingering. Grimmjow pulled out completely, putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder to keep him bent over. He watched his cum drip down Ichigo's inner thigh, almost feeling like he could get hard all over again at the sight.

Ichigo finally stood up after a few seconds, his thighs aching in a satisfying type of way. He turned around and grabbed the back of Grimmjow's head, pressing against him for a kiss.

"So, can I finally ask what the fuck's gotten into you?" Grimmjow murmured the question against Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I should be asking _you_ that. We haven't had sex in two fucking weeks."

Grimmjow grinned, looking like he knew something that Ichigo didn't. "What if I told you I was just seeing how long you could hold out?"

Ichigo stared at him, not knowing whether to be angry or to just let it go since he'd already got what he wanted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bastard?" Ichigo punched Grimmjow in the arm playfully.

"More than I can count," Grimmjow started, "so I guess this means I have to fuck you at least once every two weeks to keep you happy?"

Ichigo sneered at him. "I was already pissed by day three."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, this fic somehow ended up being oddly...tender. Like I didn't plan on it turning out to be semi-romantic but somehow it did. 
> 
> Warning: For a small section, there's a daddy kink situation. If that's not your thing, you can just skim past it. I was just trying to keep things fresh with something new but couldn't bring myself to write this entire thing as a daddy kink fic without cringing and dying of embarrassment. 
> 
> Rating: Explicit 
> 
> Song: You Can Be the Boss by Lana Del Rey

 

I'm fucking Kurosaki from behind, one of my favorite positions because not only do I get to watch as that tight ass of his swallows my cock, but I can pull the back of his hair if he starts trying to hide his moans from me. Or sometimes I like pulling it just because he makes the most arousing noise; like a growl but he's too into getting fucked to make it sound threatening so it almost comes out as a whine.

I swear I'm turning him into my own personal slut— not that I'm complaining— because I don't even have to ask him to spread his legs for me anymore. Whenever I come around, Kurosaki is already begging for it; always ready to get on his knees for me and do whatever I tell him to.

Kurosaki is holding himself up on his elbows, hanging his head with his eyes shut tight and his mouth open, making the prettiest noises for me. When he's vocal like this it just makes me wanna give it to him even harder. I'm glad that he's a strong guy or else I might actually break his fucking spine. But no, Kurosaki really knows how to just fucking _take it_. He never complains when I'm rough with him, never complains about the bruises or the blood or the minor fractures. He knew what he was getting into from the beginning. I'm not exactly a gentle creature.

I slam into his hole which is nice and tight and slick and feels like fucking _heaven_. He tightens around me, I groan and dig my nails deeper into his already bruised hips. They're this beautiful mix of colors; blue, purple, pale yellow, and a few splashes of red. Kurosaki pushes his ass against me because I haven't put all of my cock inside him yet, I'm teasing him, letting him know that _I'm_ the one that controls how good he gets to feel. I strengthen my grip on him, stopping his hips from moving and he groans so fucking brokenly, like he's gonna fucking throw a fit if I don't give him what he wants.

"Grimmjow, fuck, _please_ ," Kurosaki moans the words out, voice cracking and laced with want. For a second I consider giving it to him, but he knows better; he knows that _please_ never works on me.

I push my cock into him halfway and then pull out completely. Kurosaki punches his bed and makes this sound that's like a moan on the brink of being a fucking _whimper_.

"Fuck you," he pants the words but tries to sound as collected as he can, " _put it back in_."

I grin, I can't fucking help it, Kurosaki is just too fucking sexy when he's desperate for my cock like this. I shove a finger inside of him and his hole clamps down, sucking it in like the greedy little thing it is. I can tell I've pissed him off because he groans, sounding more like a noise he'd make during a fight instead of sex.

"You know what I meant, _bastard_."

He's getting pissed and I _love_ it. I could get off on just how his face looks when he's mad at me.

_His anger is like a fucking aphrodisiac_.

I laugh low in my throat before I position myself and push back into him, still only halfway at first. I pump my cock in and out of him a few times, going just slightly deeper each time. When I've got about five inches left to give I just slam into him hard, our skin slapping together with a satisfying sting.

Kurosaki arches his back and moans my name, pushing back against me as his hole tightens around me, trying to milk me for all I've got.

"Is _that_ what you wanted?" I ask, having to suppress a moan of my own because _holy fuck_ does he feel good.

Kurosaki doesn't answer me, he just keeps moaning over and over again. I'm glad that he feels good, but that's not what I was trying to get out of him.

I reach forward and tug his head up by his hair, pressing my chest against his back as I put my lips against his ear.

" _I asked you a fucking question_." I hiss the words, putting it as harshly as I can as I tug on his hair a bit harder. I push his head back down roughly and he gasps out a groan. Then I think that maybe I should rephrase. "Does your slutty little hole feel better now that I'm all the way inside of it?"

" _Yes daddy_."

I stop mid-thrust and my eyes fly open so wide it almost hurts. Did I fuck him _stupid_ or something? I can't even bring myself to say anything to him, he's completely blown every fuse in my brain.

I notice that Kurosaki's gone quiet too.

"What was that?"

He looks back at me and brings a hand up to run it through the hair that's started to stick to his forehead. "Nothing, forget I said that," he says, sounding mortified.

_Oh no_ , I think, _you're not getting off that easily._ I hate to admit it, but something about him calling me that made my cock twitch inside of him. I don't have the time to figure out why, but what matters is that I liked it and he obviously did too.

"Say it again."

"Grimmjow, no I can-" I shove my cock into him and he whines at the sensation, effectively shutting him up.

"Say it or you don't get to cum." I'm serious and he knows it.

The back of Kurosaki's neck is red which means that his face is too. I'm not trying to humiliate him, I just want him to say that fucking word again. Something about it makes me feel like I have more control over him, and there's nothing better than that.

He breathes heavily a few times, trying to mouth out the first syllable but stops every time and it seems like he's trying to give himself a mental pep talk. I decide to give him the push that he needs. I start fucking Kurosaki nice and slow and I wait until I feel him get tighter, trying to feel all of my cock. That's when I say it.

" _Yeah_ , that's right, get nice and tight around daddy's cock," I groan with a smirk playing on my lips.

I know that Kurosaki likes it because he moans low in his throat and his hole convulses around me. He turns his head to look back at me with a downright pathetic looking expression that looks so enticing I wanna cum on all over his face.

"You like it when daddy fucks you?"

His thighs are shaking from where I have the head of my cock pressed up against his prostate, over-stimulating him.

"Yes…" Kurosaki whispers it, and it's lacking the confidence I wanted to hear from him but it's _something_ and I'll take it. This is new territory so I'll let him off easy.

I start fucking him a little harder, but I don't put enough power behind it to compare to what he's used to. Kurosaki shifts on his elbows and I watch how his muscles move under his glowing sweat-slicked skin. He's always attractive, but he looks fucking ethereal during sex.

Our sex is anything but boring, but figuring out that Kurosaki has a kink he hasn't shared with me before excites me _so fucking much_.

I'm moving my hips slowly as I put my index finger at the nape of his neck and drag it down slowly along his spine until I reach his tail bone. I can actually _feel_ Kurosaki shiver. He's so fucking responsive to every little touch.

I've never actually taken the time to fuck him slowly; I'm usually too caught up in trying to cum. But I think I'm going to start taking things slow from now on because I can actually watch Kurosaki and how his body reacts to mine. I would never tell him, but to me, Kurosaki is the most beautiful fucking thing to ever exist. Everything else is so goddamn dull compared to him.

I let up on the grip on Kurosaki's hips and I watch as his body relaxes into mine. I never noticed how tense he was before. As I said before, I'm not a gentle creature, but if being gentle means that I can explore Kurosaki's body more, then I'm not completely against the idea. I lean down, stilling my hips, and kiss in between his shoulder blades. He makes a startled type of noise, obviously not expecting me to do something like that.

When we have sex we usually just focus on the fucking part, but I'm starting to realize that there might be more to it than that. And I also have to admit that catching him off guard is entertaining.

"Does that feel good, Ichigo?"

I've never said his given name before, _ever_ , so I'm not surprised when his knees go weak and he has to collect himself. He looks back at me and his eyes are wide and he opens his mouth but immediately shuts it like he had something to say but changed his mind.

I decide to pull out of Kurosaki and before he can complain I flip him over on his back and push his thighs up so I can situate myself between them. My eyes stare right into his, never leaving them as I slowly push into him. Kurosaki moans and closes his eyes once I'm all the way inside of him.

"Look at me."

Kurosaki's eyes open but he keeps them lidded and they look hazy. I can tell that the eye contact is making him uncomfortable because we usually don't look at each other for very long. But I want him to look at me, I want him to watch me just like how I'm watching him.

I start grinding against Kurosaki and he groans and blinks, trying to keep his eyes open even though he wants to close them. I start fucking him at a steady pace and then I lean down until our lips are almost touching. I can hear Kurosaki's breathing and heart stop for a split second. I press my lips against his just for a moment and quickly pull back. I scan his face for his reaction, and just when I think I won't get one, his hand is on the back of my head and he pulls me down for an open mouth kiss.

When Kurosaki shoves his tongue in my mouth I go back to pumping in and out of him, being a little quicker and harder because something about kissing him is sending more blood rushing down to my groin, making the urge to get _both_ of us off ever more persistent.

Kurosaki moans in my mouth and that's the breaking point for me. I lift his hips up a bit and just start giving it to him like I usually do. He breaks the kiss and throws his head back, gritting his teeth and he shuts his eyes but I can't bring myself to care at the moment.

There's sweat running down his jaw and I fight the urge to close my eyes too because his face is so fucking beautiful right now. For once I can actually _see_ how good I'm making Kurosaki feel.

He grabs onto my bicep. "Grimmjow, right there, just, _uhn fuck_ , keep it right there."

Any other time I would purposefully stop hitting his prostate just to spite him, but I decide to do what he wants me to for once. And I'm rewarded with a multitude of moans and curses in a rough tone.

The next thing I know, I thrust into Kurosaki and his cock is shooting his cum all over my chest. During his orgasm he grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me down to kiss him, one hand shifting to grab at my hair and the other at one of my shoulder blades. The added oral stimulation is enough for me and I grab his hips hard and start cumming inside of him. I pull away from his lips so I can watch his expression, and Kurosaki looks like he could cum all over again. I don't what it is about when I cum inside of him that he likes so much, but he always makes so much noise and apparently a beautiful expression on top of that.

Kurosaki is panting hard, and I notice that I am too. His hand on my back slips down and falls limp next to him on the bed.

I just stare at him.

His hair is sticking to his forehead, his skin is practically fucking _glistening,_ and he looks so fucked out. Blissful. Happy.

And I realize that this is the most intimate we've ever gotten. I start to feel weird.

"Grimmjow," Kurosaki starts and I cringe on the inside, not knowing what he's going to say, "that was really good."

Usually I'd laugh at him for saying something like that, but his voice is hushed and I know that he _really_ meant it. There was emotion behind those words.

I pull out him and lie down next to him, not knowing what to say. But then I realize I don't need to say anything because we're both content just being next to each other. I guess that's all we need.


End file.
